


The marks meet your skin like starstuff

by DifferenceEngineGirl



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Constellations, Freckles, Gen, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferenceEngineGirl/pseuds/DifferenceEngineGirl
Summary: How Lucifer got his freckles, and his relationship with them through time.





	The marks meet your skin like starstuff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redledgers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/gifts), [ZeeLinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeLinn/gifts).

> This little thing sprouted from a thought about why Lucifer has freckles, and where they came from. redledgers has already written a fic from the same prompt, [of all the stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631302) which is wonderful. 
> 
> Title thanks to Obliobla.

When Samael was young and newly created, his skin was blank and unmarked, just like all his siblings. As he grew older, and started to perform his Duty for his Father, he noticed marks appearing, small and dotting the expanse of his flesh. It took him a while to realise they were mirroring the lights he hung above, and with every star he lit another mark appeared. As the number of marks increased, he began to display them, proud of the creations that left them.

\---

When Lucifer was in Hell, the marks were the only thing he could see of his creations. He would sit alone, and trace the invisible lines linking them together, wishing he could see their light again, and feel their warmth on his wings. He kept them covered, hidden, pocks of divinity too precious for infernal eyes to see, except in the darkness of his bedchambers.

\---

When all was calm, and Lucifer could relax on Earth by his love's side, she spent hours tracing patterns in his freckles, creating constellations old and new on his skin. Late one night, lying in the afterglow of an evening well spent, she asked why he had them. Smiling, he spun a tale of constellations and stars, the young angel who sang them into existence, and how they marked themselves on his skin as a reminder of what he had created. As he spoke, her fingers ghosted over his skin, finding each star he spoke of and marking it with a kiss.

That night, as they flew amongst his creations in their dreams, a new mark made its home on his skin, the first in millennia and the first created with another.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always welcome!


End file.
